I DID WHAT?
by alindy
Summary: George convinces Hermione to go see a hypnotist with everyone and she ends up revealing something that no one knew... Will she change her mind about hypnosis?


**Twin Exchange August Challenge**

**Prompt: Bat-Bogey Hex**

**Pairing: Hermione/George**

**Quote: "That's Absurd!"**

**Theme: Ginny Weasley, born August 11, 1981**

* * *

BOOM!

"Damn," Hermione muttered.

Hermione fell to the floor and a couple books fell with her. She stayed where she was and closed her eyes trying to not think about how bad her back hurt from her fall.

_That's the last time I try to climb up a bookcase_, Hermione thought.

"What are you doing down there?" came a familiar voice.

Hermione opened her eyes to see George Weasley above her with a strange expression.

"I'm wallowing in my own self-pity," Hermione quipped.

"Is that so?" he asked with a laugh.

"No. The truth is that I'm just chilling down here with these books," she told him sarcastically but with a smile.

"So, what method were you using this time? Were you trying to pull yourself up like that time you were trying to get mugs from the top shelf at my flat? Or were you doing, what I refer to as the, "jump and hop" where you just keep jumping and hopping in hopes that you'll get the item you're trying to retrieve."

"I was actually trying to climb up the shelves, but as you can see, It didn't work," Hermione chuckled.

George laughed too as he bent down and picked up the books that hadn't meant to fall and put them back on the shelf with ease.

"I wish I wasn't so short sometimes," Hermione sighed still from her place on the floor.

"You're not short. You're just not tall," George told her.

"Yea, so are you going to just stand there, or be a gentleman and help up a short bookworm?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, actually, that was all I came here to do so I'm just going to leave you there and go now," he said walking away.

"George!"

"Fine, I'm coming. Just keep your pants on woman," George joked as he walked towards the girl on the floor.

"That has to be one of the weirdest expressions you've ever used. Keep your pants on? That doesn't really make any sense, why would I be taking my pants off?"

"Stop being so smart and take my hand," George said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she moved her hands over her shirt to take away any wrinkles. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to? And how did you know where I was?"

"You didn't work today and you said the other day you were running out of books. I figured you would be here today."

"Good reasoning. So what do you need?"

"What? I can't just come to enjoy the pleasure of your company?" George asked with mock hurt in his voice.

"Well you could, but you wouldn't. I saw you just yesterday, and-"

_Beep._

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

George took out a little coin that was lighting up and the source of the beep.

"Shit. I have to go, something at the shop. I need to ask you something, can you come to the shop when you're done here so I can ask you?" George questioned rushed.

"Sure of course," Hermione replied and watched as George started running.

"George?" Hermione called after him.

"What Hermione?" he asked annoyed at the interruption.

"You're a wizard, apparate."

"Oh yea!" George said as he turned on the spot and disappeared into nothing leaving behind a laughing Hermione.

* * *

Hermione walked into the twin's shop and wasn't surprised to see it bustling with people.

"Hey Verity, where's George?" Hermione asked the pretty girl working the counter.

"In back. Last I heard there was some kind of boom and a lot of smoke…"

Hermione thanked her and walked into the back of the shop to see a coughing George.

"So that's why you had to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and apparently Fred doesn't even have the decency to stay back here and help me. I guess that's what I get for being the better one at potions."

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she cautiously walked towards the potion boiling on the table.

"He accidentally mixed cinnamon and bugart beans. Knowing Fred he probably just added them together to create a loud boom and scare the shit out of Verity," George laughed.

"Probably," Hermione joined in.

"The problem is that I don't know how to make it taste decent with something that works well with bugart beans," George ran his hand through his hair thinking.

"Um…" Hermione mumbled before bursting out. "Vanilla!"

"Have I ever told you I absolutely love you Hermione Granger?" George asked with a huge smile on his face.

"No, but I have a feeling you're trying to butter me up for whatever you were planning on asking me."

"Would I ever do such a thing?" George joked.

"Yes. You would."

"I'm really hurt Hermione. I-"

"Stop delaying it George. What is it?" Hermione asked sitting down on the other table that was cluttered with love potions.

"Well tonight-" George began before Hermione ferociously cut him off.

"NO!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," he told her.

"Yes. You're going to try to get me to go see that hypnotist with everyone," she replied pointing a finger.

"Why not?" George whined.

"Because I don't believe in hypnosis."

"But it's Ginny's birthday!" George exclaimed.

"No. It's not. Her birthday was three weeks ago, you can't use that excuse," Hermione argued.

"She really wants you to come though," George said.

"She won't even realize if I'm there or not George," Hermione said.

"Yes she will, and if you don't come she'll send you a mean bat-bogey hex."

"Nope, sorry. I'm not going."

"Please," George pouted.

"No, and stop doing the pout," Hermione scolded.

"Why? Is it working?" George asked before sighing. "Well if you won't go for Ginny, why don't you go for me?"

"Why would I go for you?"

"Because I don't want to be the only single person there. Please Mione!"

"Next time, don't let Fred drag you in then. He'll have Angelina so you shouldn't feel bad for him! It's really your fault you got talked into this!"

"How can I convince you?" George asked ignoring her blaming eyes.

"You can't."

"Just go," Fred said as he walked into the back room with an empty box.

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned looking at George. "Did you use your freaky twin telepathy to get him back here and help you with your quest?"

"Is that what you call it?" Fred asked. "Freaky twin telepathy. I haven't heard that one before."

"Come on Mione!" George said getting on his knees and putting his hands together.

"Just go with him Hermione so he won't be alone," Fred added.

Both of the twins put on their best puppy eyes and pout and looked at her.

"Fine!" Hermione threw up her hands. "But only because your puppy eyes are so damn cute," she muttered.

"Thank you," Fred chirped upon hearing her muttered comment.

"Oh sorry Fred, I was only talking about George," Hermione joked.

"You do realize we are identical twins, right?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but _he's_ missing an ear," Hermione smiled while pointing at George who appeared to think this whole thing was quite amusing.

"You're completely bonkers woman," Fred mumbled as he walked out of the room.

"So what time are we meeting?" Hermione asked turning her attention back on George.

"8 'o clock at the burrow so we can apparate together with everyone."

"Ok, but you can't leave me alone so that I feel like a third wheel."

"Fine, but technically you would be an eleventh wheel," George pointed out.

"Wait! Who's all going to be there?"

"Fred and Angelina; Harry and Ginny; Ron and Luna; Neville and Hannah; and Oliver and Katie."

"Wow," Hermione spoke. "I can't believe out of all the muggle things to do she chose to go see a hypnotist. We could of gone bowling or miniature golfing, but no! We have to go do this!"

"Yes, well for some weird reason she thinks that this is an important muggle thing to do before she gets married to Harry. You know how she's been lately…"

"Yea, bonkers… Well I don't believe in it anyway," Hermione spoke.

"Maybe you'll change your mind," George pointed out.

"Highly unlikely."

* * *

"Welcome to an experience that will change your life!" the man on the stage boomed.

"Why did we sit in the front row?" Hermione whispered to George.

"You can beat Ginny up for it later," George whispered back.

"Why don't we start with some of these guys in the front row here! All of you come on up and we'll hypnotize you and see things you have never experienced before!"

All the guys from the large group that Hermione was a part of walked up to the short stage and stepped up. They sat on plastic chairs and looked at the man expectantly.

"My name is Jason by the way, and what may your names be?" Jason asked.

All of the guys told them their names before Jason began speaking again.

"Ok, let's get started! I need you to relax and close your eyes. You're relaxed and tired and your eyes feel very heavy," he smoothly spoke.

"When I count down to three you will all fall asleep," he continued. "Three, you're barely able to stay awake. Two, all you want to do is sleep. One!"

All of the guys slumped and their heads fell to their shoulder. Ron even almost fell off his chair, which caused much laughter from the audience and his friends.

"You have all drunk a large amount of alcohol and are quite tipsy. When I count down to three you will all stand up and walk around the stage and sing twinkle, twinkle, little star. Three, two, one."

They all stood up and started falling on each other and singing very drunkenly. As soon as they finished singing they all tried to walk back to their seats but were very wobbly.

The whole night continued much as the same as that. They made the boys do a few more things before waking them up and putting them back to their seats. A few other groups of people went up and did embarrassing things. They even got the chance to see a very large man pretend to be a duck for quite some time.

"Well I think we have time for one more person. A pretty lady perhaps?" he said putting out his hand towards Hermione.

"No, that's alright," she tried to speak sweetly.

"Aw, a little shy? Its okay, come on everyone. Who wants to see her up here?" Jason shouted and got many replies from the rowdy audience.

"No, please, help me George," she whispered before being pulled up on the stage by Jason.

"Sorry Mione!" he yelled at her and she replied with a glare.

"So what's your name beautiful?" Bo asked.

"Hermione," she mumbled loudly.

"Well, Hermione, why don't you take a seat so that the fun can begin?"

Hermione walked over to the seat muttering profanities and glaring at all of her friends who were smiling at her.

Jason did something similar to what he had done previously and before she knew it Hermione was asleep and completely unaware of anything she would be doing.

"Hermione, stand up and pat your head while jumping on one foot when I snap," Jason told her before snapping.

Hermione stood up a tad mechanically and did what she was told until he snapped and made her stop. She stood staring straight ahead with her eyes glazed over.

"Now I want you to think Hermione. If there is one thing that you could do without any bad consequences you can do, like telling someone off or something. Now that you have thought about it, I want you to go and do it when I snap my fingers again," Jason told her and gave her a few seconds before snapping.

Hermione walked off the stage still with the glazed over look in her eyes and was walking towards her friends. Everyone was moving around and muttering so that they could see exactly what the girl was going to do.

Hermione stopped in front of George, straddled his lap, and started passionately kissing him. George was so surprised it took him almost a whole minute to understand exactly what just happened and kiss her back.

To say everyone in the group was surprised would not only be an understatement. It would be the understatement of the century.

Everyone looked over at Hermione and had their mouths hanging open and eyes big. They had known that George and Hermione hung out a lot, but that was really because a lot of the time they were the only single ones in the group. They didn't think it had anything more than that to it.

Jason was even surprised. He had expected the girl to yell some embarrassing secret or go tell off one of her friends. He was so surprised that it took him several moments to remember that he had to snap again to stop.

"Now, I want you to walk back up to the stage and sit down when I snap," Bo said frazzled. He snapped and watched, as the girl got off the redhead who also looked rather surprised and walked back up to the stage.

"When I count down to three I want you to wake-up. Three, two, one," he said and Hermione's head popped up.

Hermione walked back to her seat and looked over at all of her friends.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. All of her friends took their eyes off of her and started muttering to themselves.

Hermione looked up at George. "What did I do?" she asked upon seeing him staring at her with a questioning look.

"Oh," he croaked out before clearing his throat and continuing on. "You just jumped around and um- stuff," he told her.

"Oh. Ok," she said relieved. "I guess I have to believe that it works now that I've been the subject of it."

"Yea. It was- uh- very interesting."

* * *

"So how was the hippopotamus?" Mr. Weasley asked the group.

It was the Sunday dinner and everyone had come to eat some of Mrs. Weasley's delicious food.

"Hypnosis dad. A hippopotamus is an animal," Ginny told him.

"Well whatever. So how was it?" he asked excitedly while putting food into his mouth.

"Very funny, and um- thought provoking," Ginny told him.

"How was it thought provoking dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put more food on Harry's plate after telling him he was too skinny.

"I think it has something to do with me Mrs. Weasley. When I was up there I did something apparently surprising, but no one will tell me what is was exactly."

"He said something along the lines of, do the thing you want to do the most right now," Harry explained.

Hermione's eyebrows smashed together as she was thinking about what she could have possibly done.

"Does that help with what you could have done Hermione?" Fred asked her smirking.

Hermione gasped, "I didn't try to steal someone's beer did I? I was really considering going somewhere to get drunk," she admitted then blushed.

"No," Ginny said disappointedly.

"Did I yell at someone?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly," Angelina told her cautiously.

"Well can someone just tell me what I did?" Hermione asked.

"I think George should tell her," Fred said loudly smirking.

"Fred!" Angelina scolded him.

"Did I do something to George?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice.

"Why don't we go into the other room Mione and I can tell you exactly what happened…" George said not actually wanting to do anything of that sort.

"Ok," she said now even more afraid then before. She stood up and followed George to the living room leaving a table full of smiling people.

"Hermione," George said as soon as they entered the room, "why don't you take a seat."

"Was it that bad?" Hermione asked groaning.

"Well for me it wasn't," he smiled, "but you very well could end up beating me up."

"Can you just tell me?" Hermione worriedly spoke.

"Yea. You see-um- well you know what he told you, right?" George started.

"Yes."

"Well after that you walked over to me, and you kind of got on me and kind of kissed me, a lot," he explained stammering a bit.

"I DID WHAT?" Hermione belted so loud that everyone eating stopped talking and looked at the door. "That's ABSURD!"

George cowered as she stood up and paced.

"You're not joking?" she asked hopefully.

"When do I ever joke?" he replied.

Hermione responded with a glare that could kill.

"Ok, sorry, not the time…"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling then down at her hands and sighed making every angry look disappear. She slumped down on the couch where he joined her.

"I mean its not that hard to understand," Hermione explained. "You _are_ really attractive, I can see why I would want to make out with you."

Hermione blushed at what she had just said and looked back down at her hands before continuing.

"You're like a girls dream. Funny, good-looking, nice, not to mention actually pretty smart," she sighed looking at the fireplace.

"Well you're not too bad yourself," George joked. "Quite the opposite really."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed finally looking up at him. "So how are we going to go about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we just going to put this behind us and still be the best of friends," she said with a tad of joking in her serious voice, "or…"

"I don't think I could ever just put a kiss that good behind me," he smirked looking down at her.

"It's just too bad that I don't get to remember this kiss," she told him.

"We can always do it again for practical purposes you know…"

"Sounds good to me," she said before the kiss started.

Neither really would end up remembering who really kissed the other, but they knew that Hermione ended up straddling his lap again as they kissed passionately. They may not remember how it began, but they definitely remembered how the kiss ended.

"I don't hear anything," Ginny said as her ear was against the living room door.

"Do you think they maybe ended up killing each other?" Fred asked.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes before bursting the door open to see Hermione and George kissing heavily. Upon hearing the door open they burst apart instantly.

"We were wondering if you two lovebirds would be interested in coming back to finish dinner, but if you're too busy we understand," Fred waggled his eyebrows.

"We'll be there in a little bit," both of them answered.

"Ok, of course," Ginny said ushering Fred out of the door and closing it promptly.

"They were kissing and smiling like there faces would break!" Ginny squealed as she entered the dining room again.

Everyone reacted in his or her own way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared knowing glances with each other; Ron was the one most surprised, always the last one to pick something up, while Luna grabbed his hand and smiled; Fred passed money to Angelina under the table for some wager they must have had going on; and Ginny started talking to Harry about what beautiful babies George and Hermione would have as Harry looked a tad scared.

Hermione and George shared one quick kiss before he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the table together.

Yes, Hermione Granger would never question the power of hypnosis again.


End file.
